Normal Life
by Magarmy
Summary: What would happen if Danny had normal parents. What if Danny never had his powers. What if Jack died. Read and find out.


AN: back again, it's a record for me, 3 new post up in a day. In this story Danny's parents are normal and due to that Danny never got powers. This is most likely OOC but like I have said before "THIS IS A FAN FIC". I also am going to open a poll to see if people like 1st person point of view or 3rd person point of view, for future stories. Ok lets get this story on the roll.

Daniel Fenton studied himself in the mirror. At 6' 1" and 185 pounds, with dark hair and deep blue eyes, he was the apple of his mother's eye. His father, Jack, had been killed in a tragic plane crash a year earlier, so Danny was now the man of the house. Jack had been a prudent man and had provided well for his family in the form of insurance and investments. A large settlement from the airline added to that meant that the family was secure. It fell to Danny to manage the family's financial affairs, which he did with foresight and care, thanks to Jack's mentoring. They would be well-provided for and comfortable for the rest of their was 23 and just out of college with a degree in Business Administration. His sister, Jazz, had graduated the same time he did, but with a degree in archeology. She was fortunate enough to have entered a program which would allow her to go directly for a doctorate without having to obtain a Master's degree first. She spent several months a year away from home digging in strange, out-of-the-way places for artifacts of all kinds.

She used her work to help herself cope with the loss of her 's mother, Maddie, hadn't fared so well. At first, she was a game little trooper, but over time, it weighed too heavily on her. Her love for Jack had been deep and all-consuming. The realization that she would never see him again was too much. She began to drink, not heavily, but steadily. She would retreat to her room and sob uncontrollably for was now a year after Jack's death. Danny had made up his mind to get his mother over this rough patch and get her back into the land of the living."Mom, it's me, Danny," he called after rapping softly on her door. He heard her blow her nose into a tissue as she came to the door."Come in, honey." Her eyes were red and full of tears; the dark circles under her eyes stood out against the pallor of her opened the door and crossed to her bed and sat down on the edge. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Mom, let's go out to dinner. Maybe a steak and a good bottle of wine will cheer you up some. Not having to do the dishes afterward should help, too." He smiled at her and stroked her hair laughed a little, which made Danny feel a lot better."That would be nice, honey. Let me shower and change and do something about my face.""Okay, but make it snappy. I'm starving.""I'll do what I can, honey, I'm a wreck.""Nothing of the kind. You're still my beautiful mom."Danny swatted playfully at her trim behind. His hand burned at the slight contact, and he felt a slight rush as she danced away from him. He was glad to see her cheer up a little. He headed off to his own room to shower and met him at the front door. Danny looked at her approvingly.

She looked dynamite in a dark blue suit that clung to her delightful curves. He began to have thoughts about her that he felt he should suppress."Wow!" Danny looked her over. "You're going to be turning heads tonight.""Sweet thing, your head is the only one I care about." She took his arm and held it snugly against her helped her into the car, admiring her long legs as she slid in and scooted toward the driver's side. Danny got in the other side and started the car. He backed out into the street, and headed for their favorite snuggled close to him, her ample breast brushing his elbow, her thigh pressing gently against his. The warmth of her body gave him a little rush of adrenalin; his stomach was full of butterflies. In spite of himself, he realized that he was looking at her as his date, not his mother. His cock stirred slowlyShe put her head on his shoulder. "Danny, you always know how to make me feel better.""Can't go wrong with a nice steak. You're certainly worth it."

"Thank you, Danny." She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. "Too bad Jazz can't be with us.""I can tell you were she were here with us, I couldn't get my head through the door. Being with two gorgeous women would just inflate my ego beyond propriety."His sister was born 4 years before him. She bore a striking resemblance to her mother. Danny always thought it odd that neither of them showed any trace of their father's looks. But, as he joked to Jazz, "Who wants a sister with a mustache?"Once they were seated in the restaurant, Danny ordered wine, after which they perused the menu and selected their choices. He made sure the conversation was light, sticking to Jazz's work, and other silly generalities. Suddenly, his mother put her hand on his arm. He felt a jolt at her touch."I forgot to tell you that Jazz called while you were downtown." She leaned toward him, smiling and excited."Yeah? What did she have to say? Where is she, anyway?" His mother's hand on his arm left a tingling sensation. He stared into her candle-lit face as that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach came back."She's - Geez! I forgot where she said she was, but she'll be coming home in a month."

That news gave Danny another little rush. His sister coming home! He missed her and those long, toned legs of hers and her full breasts and the nipples. . . He stopped those thoughts before he worked himself into a steaks arrived. Both of them dived in with gusto, sipping their wine and enjoying the taste of fine food. They made more light conversation, talking about Jazz's finished eating, polished off the wine and got up to leave; Danny paid the bill and left a generous tip for the noticed that his mother was a little unsteady on her feet and he took her arm as they walked to the car. She leaned against him, her breast rubbing against his forearm. Danny got a little bit of a rush at the got in the car and drove off. Maddie again leaned over against him with her thigh against his, more firmly this time. Her head lolled against his shoulder and her breast was pressed against his arm again. In the glow of the dashboard lights, he noticed a tear running down her cheek. He pulled over and shut off the engine."Mom, what's the matter?"She looked up at him.

Another tear coursed down her cheek. "I miss him so much," she said softly. "Some nights I just can't get to sleep, I want him so much."Danny turned toward her and took her in his arms. "I know, Mom. I miss him, too.""Not like I do, honey." Danny knew suddenly what she meant. He understood now what has been troubling her so much. No sex. She had no desire to go looking, looked up at Danny, staring deeply into his eyes. Suddenly, her arms were around him and her lips were pressed to his. He thought it would just be a motherly kiss, but it got more intense. Much more intense. Her tongue slid into his mouth, seeking, couldn't help himself. His tongue met hers. His cock jumped and began filling with blood. He couldn't believe this was his mother kissing him like this, but he did nothing to stop arms held him even tighter and he could feel her delightful breasts pressing against his chest. She moved back and forth slightly keeping and intensifying the , she pulled back from him. "God, Danny, I didn't mean to do that.""Yes, you did, Mom, and you know it. It's just that it wasn't me you were was Dad."Maddie laid her head back.

She fished a tissue out of her purse and dabbed at her eyes."Take us home, Danny," she said in a small voice. Her brain was in a whirl. What she felt for her son was definitely not motherly. It wasn't Jack she was kissing, it was Danny. Jack was dead. She accepted that, finally. She didn't want to say anymore and just stared out the window for the rest of the drive pulled into the garage, closed the door, coming around to open the door for her. He didn't miss the sight of her long, lovely legs swinging was still a little unsteady, so he helped her up the few steps to the house."I think I'd like to go to bed, now, honey.""Sure, Mom. I think I'd like to turn in, too." He locked up and was heading up the stairs just a few steps behind her. He liked the way her shapely behind moved as she ascended the stopped at the door to her room. She turned and kissed him, Again, it wasn't a motherly kiss, but one of barely-controlled passion, seething just below the surface."Good night, my baby," she said."Good night, Mom." He headed for his own room, still tingling from the undressed and lay naked in the dark. He thought back to the kiss in the car, and the goodnight kiss just a few moments ago. His cock stirred again.

His hand moved down to touch it as it grew. He wondered at the effect two seemingly innocent kisses gave him. His cock proceeded in its relentless journey toward full dozed off with his hand lightly holding his erection. He had thought about masturbating, but was constantly distracted by thoughts of his Mom. It was her anguish that distracted him, not the kisses that gave him the erection. She seemed to be on the cusp of something, but he just couldn't pin it down.A slight sound woke him. The moonlight streaming through the window showed that his mother was standing next to his bed. He quickly tried to cover himself with the sheet."Mom," he exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to bed.""I needed to talk to you," she said, almost a whisper. She sat next to him, so close that he couldn't get enough of the sheet to cover , she was lying next to him, holding him close to her. He could feel the satin of her nightgown against his skin. His cock stirred again, despite his efforts to dissuade it. She seemed to take no notice of the fact that he was naked and was almost fully erect."Danny."

She stopped for a moment. "I don't know how to say this, but," she stopped again."Just say it, Mom." He put his arm around her and held her close. She almost purred."Danny, when I kissed you in the car, something happened to me. I don't know what it was, but it was like an epiphany; like my whole life completely changed. I'm still not sure about this, but if I don't get it out, I'll go crazy.""Then tell me, Mom."Her hand moved from his chest slowly down across his stomach to his erection. The effect on him was like an electric shock."I want you, Danny. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. Can you understand, baby? Can you forgive me?""Mom, I-I don't know what to say to you. When you kissed me, you ceased to be my mother at that moment and turned into a desirable woman. A very desirable woman. I want you, too, Mom."Her hand squeezed his cock gently. "God! I didn't think it would be this easy. I thought I'd have to rape you." He didn't see her leer at him."No, Mom. I've wanted you for some time now. But how does a son tell his mother that he wants to have sex with her, that he wants to possess her?""Oh, my baby. I need you so badly. You've taken over all the things your father did to keep us together. Now, I'm asking you to make this ultimate sacrifice, for me.""Sacrifice? Mom, it's no sacrifice at all. It's a dream come true." He was at full erection now and throbbing.

He'd never felt so hard and turned on as he was this lips met his again. This time there was no holding back. Her tongue probed deeply into his mouth, her breasts flattened out against his chest. Her hand caressed him gently. She began moving it up and down slowly."Easy, Mom, or it'll be over before it starts." He pulled at her nightgown. "Take this off." His breathing was becoming pulled away from him and slipped the gown over her head and let it drop. She was a lovely vision in the moonlight. Her nipples rose with anticipation. Her desire for him raged in her breast. Her pussy was aflame and wet with the most intense desire she had ever felt. She rose to her knees and leaned over him. Her lips trailed kisses down his chest and stomach until she reached the head of his throbbing a little cry, her hand took him and she guided him to her questing lips."God, Mom," he whispered.

"You're wonderful. No wonder Dad always had a smile on his face."She took him deep in her mouth. Her mouth watered at the feel and taste of him. She loved the feel of the bulbous head on her tongue. She sucked him gently for a few minutes, then moved up to lay beside him, her hand still stroking his erection. She wanted to save that for a little paused for a moment, remembering her attempts to please Jack. "Your Dad was never really fond of that," she said softly. "He'd only let me do that once in a great while. He didn't think it was nice.""That's really strange," Danny said softly. "I don't think I've ever known any man that didn't like a pair of soft lips.""He was strange, alright. Oh, he was satisfying enough and he actually worked to please me, but there were things that he just wouldn't do and wouldn't permit."Danny leaned on one elbow and stroked her breasts with his other hand.

It was his turn now, to kiss her nipples, then her ripe breasts, then down across her flat belly to her sighed and tensed just slightly, then spread her legs a little. She was hoping she had read him correctly and was rewarded with the feel of his hands on her thighs, moving them apart his tongue touched her pussy lips she moaned softly. It came from deep down in her soul. As his tongue moved, she could feel the orgasm building. It started in her stomach, as though there were a million butterflies in there and worked its way up. Then a flush of desire washed over her face and spread downward, past her breasts. Her leg muscles tensed, then relaxed as her head lolled backward into the pillow."Oh, my baby! My delicious baby!" Her hands tangled in his hair and pulled him closer to her. When his tongue began to attack her clit, it was all over.

Her back arched and she almost held her until the spasm passed. He had no idea how long it took her to come down, but she was still breathing heavily when he lay beside her again, holding her gently to him."I guess that's something else he didn't do much."Sleepily, dreamily she said, "No, darling, he didn't do that much at all. I guess it was kind of obvious from the way I just came. It had been a long time since I'd had an orgasm, and I've never had one like that. That was incredible, Danny."He had moved himself between her thighs and touched the head of his cock to her wet pussy lips. He just let it rest against her for a moment, then pushed forward legs spread automatically as he entered her. He moved gently at first until he got the head in, then pressed forward. She spread her legs as much as she could until he was bottomed out in her."Yes, baby!." Her arms were around his back, her nails digging slightly into his skin. "Oh, God, Danny, you're wonderful."He moved back and forth, now, slowly withdrawing, then moving forward all the way."Danny, I never knew it could be so good! This is heaven! Fuck me, baby. Deep and soft and gentle."She met his thrusts for a few strokes, then wrapped her legs around him. "I won't let you get away from me. You're mine, now.""I don't want to get away from you, Mom. This is too good to stop. Are you ready for me, Mom?"

"Are you close, dear?" Her lips were against his ear."Yes, Mom." He groaned as he felt it building inside him."When you're ready, I want you to pull it out of me and come in my mouth. Will you do that for me?""God, Mom, that did it! Here I come!"He pulled out of her and moved up so that he was an inch from her mouth. She took him in her hand and closed her mouth over him, taking him all the way in. The taste of her own juices on him made her mouth water. As she felt his come begin its journey, she backed him out until just the head was in her mouth. Her tongue rasped against the underside of the had to bite the pillow to keep from screaming out loud as he jetted into her lovely mouth. He bucked and shook as his load poured into her. She just managed to keep him in place as she swallowed his come. The movement of her tongue kept stimulating him further. Then her orgasm overtook her. Danny was completely oblivious to , his orgasm ended. He fell over onto his side, unable to move, unable to think, only able to breathe heavily and listen to his heart moved up beside him again, her hand still holding his softening cock.

She kissed his lips softly. He could taste her and himself on her lips."Was I okay, baby? I hope you liked that," she said, holding him was a few minutes before he could answer her. She just held him and waited for him to , "Mom, there has never, ever been anything like that in my life. I don't have the words." He stroked her back, feeling the soft curves in the palm of his purred against him. They both awoke to sunlight streaming in the window. Maddie looked over at her sleeping son. It wasn't a dream she had; it was a real experience. She had fucked her son. She had drunk his semen and relished every drop. Even now, her body still tingled from the orgasm she had slipped out of bed and put on her discarded robe. She pulled the sheet over him and decided that he needed a good breakfast so he could regain what she had drained from him. She headed out the bedroom door."Mom?"She turned to look at him, feeling the most wonderful rush of affection for him as he smiled at her. "What is it, dear?""It wasn't a dream, was it? It really happened, didn't it?"It really happened, dear. Was it good for you?"He grinned wickedly. "Come here and I'll tell you."She laughed. "I need to make us both some breakfast, then we need to talk." She left for the wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. But for now, he felt better than he had for a while. She had lost that haunted look and seemed genuinely at peace. For that, he was grateful beyond got up and showered, shaved and slipped on casual clothes. By the time he got to the kitchen, the coffee was done and he could smell the bacon poured coffee for the both of them and set the cups on the table. He stepped behind her at the stove and put his hands on her waist.

She leaned back against him and shivered delightfully when his hands moved up to cup her breasts wriggled happily under his hands. "Please, Danny, let me finish this," she whispered."Sure, Mom." He stepped back, then sat at the table watching her finish cooking. The smile on her face warmed him, as did the memory of last dished up the breakfast and carried the plates to the table. "Eat your breakfast," she said. "You need your strength." She leered at him; this time he could see dived into his food and finished quickly. The cup of coffee was next. She finished right after him, then sat back in her chair."Danny, what we did last night was incest, you know." She watched him for any reaction."I know, Mom." He smiled at her. "That's what made it so great. Oh, sure, the sex was fantastic in and of itself, but the incest angle put it into the realm of magic.""Honey, you're incorrigible, but I love you for it." She shifted the coffee cup to her left hand and put her right hand on his arm."Mom, I want very much to do it again.""As do I, baby."He relaxed. The worst was over.

"However," she began again, "we do have a small problem. Jazz will be home in about three weeks. We'll have to be very careful."His cock stirred again. "I know, Mom. Just please don't take this away from me.""I have no intention of taking it away from either of us. We've passed the tipping point, dear. There is no going back. For me, at least.""Nor for me. Last night was a dream. . .a wonderful dream.""It was real, baby. Do you remember coming in my mouth?"Her words hit him like a kick in the stomach, but a delightful kick. Butterflies ravaged his stomach. "Yes, I remember. That was amazing.""I'm glad you liked it. That's how I want you to come every time." Her eyes burned into him."I'm yours, Mom. Anything you say. Anything."She smiled and he melted. "I'm glad, Danny. You're delicious."She stood up and moved behind his chair. She bent down and kissed him deeply, thoroughly and passionately. She broke the kiss, and then said, "Do you want me, Danny?""Jesus, Mom, what do you think?"Yes, I thought so. Let's go upstairs."He stood, then scooped her up in his arms and almost ran up the stairs to her room. He put her down gently on the bed and stripped. He waited until she had shucked her robe, then lay beside her. His cock raged. He pressed it to her and began to suck her nipples."Oh, yes, baby. You know what mama needs. You know what mama wants.""Yes, I know what you want." He quickly straddled her, touching his cock to her licked it softly, gently.

She tasted the drop of lubricant that appeared at the tip. "Put it in me, Danny. I want you deep inside me."He complied. He moved down and got inside her in record time. She was wet from their conversation, and, he assumed, from anticipation. Her vaginal muscles were doing wonderful things to his throbbing cock."Let me get on top," she held onto her and rolled over. She straddled him and rotated her hips in a most delightful mater. He watched with semi-detachment as she rode him slowly, moving her hips around, then up and down. Then she stopped and slid down to take him in her mouth. Her lips and tongue worked him, savoring the feel and taste of him with her juice all over him."Oh, Mom, you're wonderful!""And you are delicious." She grinned with obvious satisfaction."But that's mostly you you're tasting. Do you enjoy the taste of pussy?" He really didn't expect her to answer. He only asked the question because he was so wrapped up in the sensation of the moment."Yes. Very much."Another surprise for him. He suddenly realized that in all the years living with her, he knew very little of the woman who was his mother. Well, beyond the external stuff, looked up at her as she rode him slowly. "Tell me about it." He brought his hands to her breasts and toyed with them, thumbing the erect stopped moving and looked down at him. "You're really interested, aren't you?" She began moving again."Yes, I'm interested. Especially since our lives have just taken a turn toward the exciting."Her eyes closed as his fingers worked her erect and sensitive nipples. "God, that's nice, dear.""I do my best," he said softly. He moved his hips in rhythm with hers. "Now, tell me."Her eyes were still closed. "About six months ago, I met this woman at the mall. We seemed to hit it off really well. As a matter of fact, she lost her husband to a heart attack a few months earlier. She invited me for a drink at her place." She stopped to accept a minor orgasm, her nails digging into Danny's shoulders. "We talked for hours. She invited me to have dinner with her, so I stayed. You were in San Francisco at the time, setting up the investment accounts, so I had no reason to get home that evening."We ate and had some wine and ended up getting a little tipsy and giggly. She asked me if I'd like to watch a porno movie with her and I was ready for that. I wanted to make sure that there was still such a thing as sex." She slowed her movements again and leaned down to kiss him. She was getting more and more excited."I don't remember the name of the movie, but there was a lot of girl-girl sex in it." She stopped moving again, then rolled off him to lie pressed against his side. Her hand went to his erection and stroked him slowly.

"I guess we both got a little hot watching it. She asked me if I'd ever done anything like that. I told her that when I was in college my roommate and I tried it out and pronounced it an acceptable substitute for men. When I graduated, we went out separate ways and that was the end of it.""Did you do it with the one you just met?""I was getting to that. She asked me if I'd like to try it with her and I said that I would. So we did and it was very nice." She leaned down and kissed his erection, then ran her tongue along the length of it. "I still like the taste.""I learn something new about you every day, Mom." He pushed her down on her back and slid between her thighs. He buried his face in her dark curls and licked her up and down, then plunged his tongue into gasped and held his head to her. His tongue explored, paying most attention to her swollen and sensitive clit."Yes, Danny. Oh my darling!" She tensed, then moaned loudly, arching her back as the orgasm washed over rose and moved up until his cock touched the lips of her throbbing pussy. She reached down and pulled him into her.

"Fuck me, Danny, dear. Give it to me!"He pushed into her, then went all the way. Her hands clutched him. Her hips thrust up to meet his. Her legs wrapped around him, imprisoning him."Gotcha, now, baby. Give it to me!"He moved faster. "I'm done, Mom. I'm going to blast you good."Her breath rasped in his ear. "You know how I want it, honey. Come in my mouth, like last time."Her words inflamed him. His hips moved faster, his thrusts went deeper. He wanted to deliver a full load to her, this fascinating woman, his hot, horny mother."Now, Mom! Oh, God, now!" He moved as fast as he could, pulling out of her pussy and diving into her waiting the first shot, she pulled him back again, until only the head was in her mouth. When she began swallowing, he almost passed out, still firing into her. He was unaware of her own thundering came to his senses beside her, clinging to her like a child, his lips nuzzling her breast. He was completely drained. Again, her incredible technique had reduced him to a blob."Oh, baby, that was so lovely!"

"Well, it certainly was that." He was still breathing hard. His heart pounded fit to bust."You're delicious, Danny. I can't get enough of you.""You've taken all my ectoplasm. I won't even be able to haunt the halls," he said in a sepulchral laughed her throaty laugh and hugged went on for three glorious weeks. Twice during that time they had stayed in bed the whole day fucking and pleasuring each , one day, the phone rang. Maddie answered it."Jazz! Where are you? You're here? Wonderful. I'll send Danny to pick you up, okay? About an hour, yes. We'll be so happy to see you. Bye, sweetie.""I guess I'd better drag my exhausted ass to the shower," Danny said. "You're not coming?""I've got to get her room ready and lay fresh towels on all around. We can go out to dinner if she's not too tired, or we can order in.""Easy, Mom, easy. You'll pop a gusset." He headed for his room and a hot the time he arrived at the airport, she was waiting in the pick-up area, her bags in a pile beside her. She waved wildly at him as he pulled up. There she was in jeans and a short-sleeved blue checked blouse. Her dark hair was slightly tousled. She looked just as he remembered her. His heart jumped out of the car and scooped her up in his arms and hugged her for all he was worth."I've missed you, big sister." His lips pressed against returned the kiss. "I've missed you, too, little brother." Her eyes sparkled. "Can we get out of here? It was a long trip.""Sure Jazz." He opened the trunk and threw the bags in.

He wondered what she'd think if she knew what had happened just a couple of hours ago at home."Little brother, what's that strange smirk on your face. You looked like the cat that ate the canary."He exploded into laughter. The allusion to "pussy" was just too close to the looked at him quizzically. "Can you let me in on the joke?""No joke," he lied. "It was just the thought that struck me funny." He threaded through the airport traffic and got on the freeway for home. He was pleased when Jazz slid over next to him and put her hand on his thigh. Her head lolled back on the seat. Her breast rubbed against his arm every time the car hit a bump. It felt wonderful. Danny's cock stirred slightly."Glad to be home, big sister?""Oh, yes, I'm glad to be home. I can't wait to get a hot shower and crawl into some clean sheets. One of the downside aspects of the exciting life of the cultural archaeologist. No sheets, showers or comforts of any kind.""So what's on the long-term agenda?""I'm back for a while. I'll spend a lot of time at the university compiling notes for my doctoral thesis. After that, I'm not sure, yet.""So you'll be home for a while."

"At least a year."Danny chewed on this. He and Maddie would have to be really careful for a year! Could they carry it off? If he had anything to say about it, they would. It was just too good to give up."We're here, sis." He pulled into the drive and hit the garage door opener and pulled in. "You go inside and see Mom and I'll attend to the luggage."She jumped out and ran to the door to the house.

Maddie was already there, squealing with delight to see her daughter. They went inside, laughing and talking, each with an arm around the wrestled his sister's luggage into the house and up to her room. He went back downstairs to join them in the family room. Jazz was lolled back on the sofa, while her mother sat next to her, talking a mile a minute."Geez, Mom, give her a break. Let her get a word in edgewise."Jazz laughed. "It's okay, Danny. I'm pooped from the trip and it's a pleasure to let someone else do the chatting."Maddie stuck her tongue out at Danny. "Well, should we go out to dinner?""If I'm not being a poop-out, could we save that for another night? I'm really beat." She ruffled her own hair and looked at them both apologetically."Sure, baby," Maddie said. "I could order a pizza and we have some nice wine to go with it.""That would be heaven, Mom," Jazz said. "I haven't had pizza for quite a while.""I'll take care of that," Danny said. "I think I can remember how you like it, too. Lots of pepperoni, sausage, olives, anchovies and onion, right?""God, you remembered! Is that okay with you, Mom?""Fine with me. I don't have to do any cooking or dishes. In fact, how about a glass of wine right now?""Great," Danny and Jazz said in unison. They watched their mother as she walked out."She looks better than I've seen her in a long time," Jazz said softly. "What did you do to cheer her up?"Danny stammered for a moment.

"I just was there for her, I guess. I tried to comfort her as best I could." God, if she only knew - Jazz turned toward him and kissed him on the lips. "You don't know how much I missed you, little brother. I - I've got to talk to you alone, sometime.""Sure, sis. What about?""Later, bro." Maddie had returned with the wine and poured for all of them, then raised his glass to them. They lifted theirs, as well."To us," Danny toasted."To us," they echoed. They all took a sip and sat back, comfortable and relaxed."So, sis, how was the big dig?""It was great and productive and I have a ton of notes to sort out. But I'm going to relax for a week and recoup.""Yes," Maddie said. "You should have a little time to get relaxed and let us see you for a while."The doorbell sounded. "I'll get it," Maddie said. "I ordered the pizza while I was getting the wine, and it has arrived," Maddie went to pay for the delivery. Jazz leaned over to Danny and kissed him again, this time with a little more feeling."Sis, what's going on? That's twice you've kissed me in the last half-hour.""I told you I missed you. A lot. I'll explain later."Danny felt a familiar stirring in his crotch. Now, his curiosity was up, as well as his cock. He mentally conjugated verbs to try to stem the erection. Maddie came in with the pizza and napkins, and another bottle of wine."Looks like we're in for the long haul," Danny said, laughing."Dig in," Maddie said. She helped herself, then passed the spatula to ate in almost silence, except for Jazz who couldn't praise the taste of the pizza highly enough. By the time they finished the pizza and the wine, it was just sunset. Maddie gathered up the carcass of the meal and took it to the stretched and watched Danny's eyes glance at her breasts. She jiggled them slightly for his benefit. They were as big as his mother's.""See anything you like?" She grinned at him impishly."You know I do, sis.""Tomorrow morning we'll get some time and talk. Now, I've got to unpack and I want a nice hot shower.""It's a date, then. In the morning.""See you then, little brother." She blew him a kiss and skipped to the went into the kitchen and came up behind Maddie at the sink. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her back to him.

"Danny! Jazz will catch us," she said, reprimanding him."No, Mom, she's on her way to bed. She says she wants to unpack and take a shower, then several hours of uninterrupted sleep."Maddie leaned back against him, luxuriating in the feel of his hands as they moved up to her breasts. "Do you think we could chance it tonight? She'll probably sleep like a log."Danny said, "I'd like that a lot, my love." Maddie's hands pressed his against her firm breasts."I do have to go out tomorrow morning, though. I'm meeting Millie for lunch and some shopping after I get my hair done. Can you fix breakfast for you two?""Sure, Mom, I can take care of that. Then you'll be gone almost the whole day.""Afraid so. But, it will give you and Jazz a chance to get caught up.""Okay, then I'll see you after lights out." He tilted her head back to him and kissed her deeply and thoroughly."I can't wait, baby.""Me, either, Mom."He slipped into her room later, after locking up.

He was pleased to hear Jazz snoring softly when he passed her room. It was a quiet, but intense session for them. They took special pains not to make any noise. But that didn't make it any less a delicious the time Danny awoke, Maddie had left. He padded down to the kitchen in just a pair of denim shorts and a T-shirt. He inventoried the fridge and began rounding up the pans and tools he'd slipped up behind him and put her arms around his waist, her generous breasts pressing against him. He could feel her nipples. He could also feel his cock beginning to charge."Hi, sis. Have a good sleep?""Best in a long time, bro. What's for breakfast?""What'll you have? We got eggs, bacon, sausage, oatmeal and things like that."She kept her hold on him, her head against his back.

"Eggs and bacon will do nicely," she said. "Where's Mom?""She has a full day out. We won't see her till probably five or so.""Good. Shall I make the coffee?""Hey, yeah, I forgot all about that."They busied themselves with their respective chores, then sat down at the table and finally got a look at his sister. She was dressed pretty much as he was, except her breasts were threatening to break out of the thin T-shirt she was wearing."Wow," he said. "I never knew you could look so good in the morning.""I wore this especially for you. I know how you like to look at my tits all the time."Danny blushed crimson."See? I told you so. You can't deny it, now.""I don't deny it, sis. That's why I get a kick of referring to you as my big sister."She smiled at him. She reached down and lifted her T-shirt up over her breasts. His eyes told her that he approved."God, sis! You shouldn't do that to me. What brought this on?" He couldn't stop staring at her tits. Just like his mother's."I just wanted to see what you'd do.""Trying something out on me for your boyfriend?"

"No boyfriend. I do have a girlfriend, though. She likes them, too."Danny stared at her. "Sis, have you surrendered to the dark side?" He spoke in a low, menacing tone and wore a mock serious expression."No, I just like a little variety. That's one thing I have in common with Carole. When we were in bed one night, she told me she had a little thing with her brother."Danny's eyebrows shot continued, "She said it was the most incredible sex she's ever had." She let her T-shirt fall while she studied his eyes. They had a glaze to them."Sis, I," he broke off the got up and walked around the table to him. She stood next to him and pressed his face to her involuntarily, his hands went to her slim buttocks and pulled her toward him."That's my little brother," she cooed. "Wanna try it?"Danny's cock was throbbing painfully. Last night his mother, today his sister. His hands shook as he stood up and pulled her to him."God, sis, I can't believe this is happening.""Nothing's happened yet, silly. Do you want to or not?" She ground herself against his throbbing cock. "Hmm," she said. "I think you do.""Y-yes," he stammered."Good. Now, let's get up to my room. I've been saving this up for you."They ran up the stairs to her room.

It took them only a second to shuck their skimpy looked her up and down. "God, you're beautiful, big sister.""Oh!" She stared at his erection. "I don't think I should call you 'little brother' anymore," she said gently holding his cock. She sat on the bed and took the head of his cock into her mouth. "Definitely can't call you 'little' brother any more."She pulled him down to her, continuing to suck gently on pulled back away from her and put his face between her firm, tMaddied thighs. At last, he would taste that which he'd fantasized about for so long. She smelled delicious. His tongue touched her tentatively, then dived into her. Absently, he noted how much she tasted like their mother. His tongue moved on her clit, round and round. He loved the way she moaned and writhed under him."God, Danny, I'm coming! Yes, Danny, yes!"He held her for a moment until the orgasm subsided, then he moved between her thighs again, but this time with a different weapon. He touched it to her gently, then pushed forward slowly until he was in sighed and wrapped her legs around him and pulled herself to him, taking him in all the way. Her hips rose to meet his as he pushed into her. She moaned when he bottomed out in her wet pussy."God, Danny! Carole was right! This is fantastic!" Her breathing was ragged and deep as she approached another orgasm. "I never knew anything could feel so good! I'm coming, Danny, my sweet, I'm coming!" Her nails drew blood as she gripped didn't mind the pain; he too was fast approaching the end of a perfect day. His mother, then his sister! It doesn't get any better than this."Me, too, sis!" He thrust into her and let fly. He pushed into her with every spurt until he was drained. He slowly lowered himself onto her, then rolled inside her he pulled her close and kissed her. She kissed him back, just as thoroughly."My toes are still curled," she said. "I wonder if I'll be able to uncurl them before Mom gets home."

"Wow! I forgot about that little thing." He pulled out of her and stood up, rolled over to him and took his cock into her mouth. "Mmm," she said. "I think I'd like for you to come in my mouth next time."Danny smiled. "Anything you want, sis." He congratulated himself for being the luckiest guy on the planet. The only way to make it better would be a threesome. He actually began to stiffen again."To the shower," he said. "Come on, sis, I'll scrub your back.""You're on, little brother."Maddie arrived home at about four. She found Jazz in her room, putting more of her things away. "Hi, Jazz.""Oh, hi, Mom. I'm just about squared away. Monday, I'll pack up my notes and move them to the university. And start to work - that's going to be rough. I'll be working some long and probably crazy hours.""Why so?""I have an awful lot of notes to compile. The research I have to do involves a lot of Internet searching. There are only so many terminals available.""Can't you do that from here?""Sorry, no, Mom. I have to be hooked to the school's network to get access to the stuff I need.""I'll have to take your word for that. Where's Danny?""He was doing some bookkeeping in the den, last I saw of him." She smiled inwardly, remembering the interlude with Danny, right here on this bed. Then later in the shower. She still tingled. Maybe she'd try looking in on him at bedtime."Are we going out for dinner tonight?"

"Yes. Danny made reservations at the little Italian place on Hoover.""That's a really romantic place, as I recall.""Yeah. All those candles and the red-checked table cloths. He said it was just as I remembered it.""Good. I'll get a shower and get ready."Maddie went down to the den first to see Danny. He was at the computer again, up to his elbows in spreadsheets and tables."Hi, babe," she said. She went behind his chair and began massaging his shoulders."Mom, you'll make me come."Maddie leaned over his shoulder and kissed him. "Hush! Jazz will hear you.""Nah! She's busy. We'll have to blast to get her ready to go.""I'm going to shower. When is the reservation?""Six. I couldn't wait much longer than that. Get Jazz to get ready, too, okay?""Okay. See you in a few."He watched her walk away. "She does have a lovely ass," he muttered. "And other lovely attributes."Dinner was great, as always. Carlo always made sure they had a good table and good service.

The food took care of itself. They left after finishing the second bottle of Chianti. Maddie's head rested on Danny's shoulder. She had to control the impulse to slide her left hand up his thigh. Jazz chatted about how the restaurant was, indeed just as she remembered pulled into the garage. He closed up and followed the ladies into the house."Well, I'm ready for bed," Maddie said."Me, too," Jazz and Danny said almost in was first to the stairs, followed by Maddie and Danny. Danny kissed his mother goodnight. She held the kiss perhaps a little too long."I'll see you later, lover," she whispered in his ear."Think that's wise?""Yes, if we're quiet. Really quiet."He went to his room and stripped. He turned the light off and lay on his back. His thoughts, naturally, drifted to his adventures with his mother and twin sister. His cock stirred, then shot up like a flagpole. He almost dozed off when his mother came into his room. She wore only a thin satin robe, which she let slip into a satin puddle at her got in bed with him and began to run her hand up and down his body.

"Oh, honey, you feel so good!" She concentrated on his stiff cock."You feel pretty good, too, Mom." He gasped as her mouth captured him. He was really looking forward to the special treat she would give , she turned, keeping her mouth on him, and lowered her fragrant pussy to his mouth. He plunged his tongue inside her and tasted her juice. She shivered and took him in all the , it was a race to see who would come first. Danny lapped at her pussy lips, slowly, tantalizingly, until he reached her clit. He was merciless in his assault. His reward was feeling her body spasm and her mouth tighten on his cock as the orgasm claimed moved under her and rolled over on top of her. His cock sought the entrance to her hot wet pussy. He slid in with almost no restriction, except for the natural tightness."God, baby, I'm coming," she whispered kept thrusting deep within her, then withdrew slowly, then plunged in again. Her nails raked his back as she came again. His movements became more urgent and she knew what was about to happen."Oh, Danny, honey! You know what I need," she said in his ear. "Give it to me, baby, give it to me!"Danny took only two more thrusts, then pulled out and aimed for her gorgeous mouth. She gripped him and held him as he shot spurt after spurt into her sucking mouth. He was unaware of it when she came yet again as she swallowed his returned slowly. He finally became aware of her again as she held him against her.

"Mom, you're gonna kill me. One of these times, I won't come back.""I guess that's a compliment. It is, isn't it?"He stroked her hair. "Of course it is. You're amazing, mother dear."Jazz fought to keep awake. She wanted to be sure her mother was asleep so she could seek out her brother's arms again. She listened intently and heard nothing but the slight sounds of the house settling in the cool night. She rolled out of bed quietly and put on a light moved on tiptoe down the hall to Danny's room. A sudden sound caused her to freeze in her tracks. Danny's door was opened abut an inch. She crawled on her hands and knees and peered didn't believe her eyes as she watched Danny and her mother in full 69 position. She watched intently as her mother orgasmed. Jazz felt a rush in her stomach and a sudden wetness in her own pussy as she watched the scene unfold before irony of the situation almost made her laugh out loud. She was on her way to have sex with her brother again, only to find him in the arms of their mother. She stared in awe as Danny got on top and began fucking Maddie. She gasped as Danny pulled his gorgeous cock out and stuck it into Maddie's mouth. Jazz moaned softly as he poured his come into her.

She almost came in empathy as her mother had yet another slipped back to her own room and lay back on the bed. As she replayed in her mind the scene she had just witnessed, her left hand drifted across her breasts and down to her wet pussy. Just a couple of quick flicks of her clit was all it took. She came silently, but almost tore the sheets where she gripped was up early the next morning. He put on a pot of coffee and started some eggs and bacon."Good morning, dear," his mother said. She came up behind him and gave his butt a quick pat and managed to rub a breast against him. She sat down at the table. She wore that same satin robe, the one that clung to her like a second skin. She knew he liked it for the way it showed off her breasts and nipples."What's up for today, dear?"He snickered.

"You know what's up, Mom." He leered at blushed crimson. "You know what I mean.""Yeah, I was just having a little fun. I have a date with the investment dude at 11. We're moving some stuff to a new account and I have to sign some papers. I hope we'll be done by 3. He's popping for lunch, too."Jazz came into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. "Hi, everybody.""Hello, dear," Maddie said. "Did you sleep well?""Great. How about you two?" She looked at both of them, trying to hide the smirk that she knew was on her face. Would they see it?"Just fine, sis. Want some eggs?""Oh, yeah, little brother. I could use some eggs." Again, the silly dished up the food for the three of them and sat down."Danny has an appointment downtown," Maddie said to Jazz. "We'll just have to find our own amusement.""I feel like a swim. Maybe we can just hang out by the pool.""I could go for that."Danny noticed Jazz's eyes on him. She seemed to be staring right into him as though she was reading his thoughts."I've got to get dressed and head out," Danny said, getting up."I'll take care of the dishes, honey," Maddie said."Thanks, Mom." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He really wanted to take her in his arms and give her a real kiss and feel her breasts against he had gone, Jazz got up, too, and helped her mother clear the table."Just put these in the dishwasher. Then we can get our swimsuits on and begin hanging out."Jazz snickered. "We shouldn't hang out too much or we'll scandalize the neighborhood.""We're pretty well shielded from prying eyes.

In fact, you can be nude if you want to.":"Mom! Such talk!""I've done it more than once."They heard Danny's car leave the drive as they went to appeared in a very revealing dark blue bikini. It showed off her figure to great advantage and had the added effect of accentuating her also wore something brief and daring. "You look positively scrumptious, dear.""You, too, Mom. Good enough to eat." She blushed as soon as the words left her walked to the pool and spread towels on the lounge chairs. They lay side by side quietly until Jazz finally broke the silence."Mom, I saw you with Danny last night." All she could hear was a roaring in her ears. She realized it was a deafening sat bolt upright, staring at her daughter. "What did you say?" She didn't believe what she'd heard."I said I saw you and Danny making love last night.""Oh, God," Maddie said, lying back down. Her heart was pounding and her stomach was uncontrollable. "How much did you see?""Enough to know that it wasn't your first time and enough to know that you were both enjoying it very much. How long has it been going on?"Maddie struggled to keep from screaming.

"About two months. It was just before you called to say that you were coming home.""Then it's been going on since I've been home.""Yes. We tried very hard to be quiet. God, Jazz, what must you think of us?"She smiled at her mother's obvious discomfiture. "I was thinking of how lucky you are to have a gorgeous hunk like Danny living under your roof, being able to have him anytime you wanted.""Jazz! How can you say that?" Maddie smiled wickedly."Stop the acting, Mom. You love it and you know it. I know I would."Maddie looked at her daughter. "How did you happen to see us?"This was going to be the tough part. "Actually, I was on my way to his room to get into bed with him.""What?" Maddie was incredulous."Did you think you were the only one attracted to that lovely, hard cock? I've had designs on it for some time, and I finally managed to get a taste of it, myself."Maddie's eyebrows shot up. "When? When did you and Danny ...""It was the day you went shopping with your friend."Maddie remembered. It was just a couple of days ago. She and Millie had done a little shopping, but ended up at Millie's house. Maddie was still horny from the previous night with Danny. She and Millie ended up in bed. Maddie had had three mind-numbing orgasms, partly from Millie's mouth and partly from the image of her son that she kept in her mind all the time Millie was licking her was wet again, remembering the taste of Millie's pussy juice. "Well, tell me about it." She rolled over on her side to face Jazz."I can't remember for sure how it started. We were just talking... oh, I know what it was. For some reason, we were talking about our respective love lives and I happened to mention about my roommate and good friend Carole.

She had told me that she'd had an affair with her brother and that it was the most incredible sex she'd ever had. I asked Danny if he wanted to try it and he said yes. So we did, and it was every bit as good as Carole said it was.""You and Carole must be very close for her to have told you that.""Closer than we wanted anyone to know."Maddie looked at her daughter with new eyes. Since they were both guilty of the same crime, neither could remonstrate against the other. Actually, she began to feel closer to Jazz than ever before."It would appear that we have a little problem, here.""What do you mean, Mom?""Well, here we are, both fucking the same hunk, both guilty of incest, and I'll bet you don't want to give him up any more than I do.""You're right there, Mom. Now that I've tasted him, that's off the table. But we can't fight over him, and working out a schedule is absolutely absurd. Besides, what if he has an opinion?"Maddie chuckled. "Who cares what his opinion is?" They both burst out looked at Jazz. The smile was gone, but not forgotten."What if we share him? I don't mean I have him Monday, Wednesday and Friday and you have him on the alternate days. What if we make it a threesome?""Mom! You have a really perverted streak in you. I love it. I think it's an elegant solution. Besides, there will come a time in the not-too-distant future when I have to leave for another dig. Then, I'll have to abandon him to you. I won't like it, but the facts of life are sometimes harsh.""But, you'll be back. And anyway, you'll be here for a year, working on your doctorate."Jazz stood up. "I think I'd like to take a shower." She looked down at her mother. "Care to join me?"Maddie looked up at her. Her heart was pounding and her breathing had quickened."Yes, Jazz. I'd like that." She knew what was coming next. She couldn't wait to see where it would all lead. The thought was causing her pussy to become very went upstairs to Maddie's room. Maddie's hands were shaking as she unhooked Jazz's top, Jazz's hands were also shaking as she performed the same service for her turned on the water. When it was the right temperature they stepped in and began soaping each other. Their hands moved quickly and expertly, each knowing full well how to arouse the other. They needn't have bothered. They were both already hot just from the stepped out of the shower and dried off, then went to the put her hands on her mother's breasts.

Maddie almost fainted from her touch."You're so lovely, Mom. No wonder he can't keep away from you."Maddie's nipples were hard and erect. She brought her own hands up to cup Jazz's breasts."Too bad Danny isn't here. I could use that gorgeous cock to good advantage right now.""Meantime - " Maddie pushed Jazz down onto the bed. She dropped to her knees and spread Jazz's thighs apart slightly."Oh, Mom!" Jazz's breathing was getting ragged and deep. She moaned when Maddie's tongue began teasing her hot, wet pussy. She came quickly. Wave after wave of delight washed over her. She reached down suddenly and pulled Maddie up beside her on the bed. She reversed herself over her mother and they both took great joy in lapping each other's both came in one thundering orgasm. It seemed that they shared one orgasm rather than each having separate climaxes. It all blended together and the whole was much greater than the sum of its , Jazz turned to lay beside her mother and hugged her close."It's never been that good before, Mom," she said breathlessly. "Never.""For me, either, baby.""I guess we'd better get dressed. Danny should be home soon. Why don't we order in tonight? That way we'll be home when the fun starts. God, is he gonna get it tonight.""Yes, he will. I can't wait to see his face when he realizes what's going to happen.""Mom, I have to ask you something about when I saw you two last night.""Sure, honey, what is it?""When you took him in your mouth, I noticed that you held him off so he couldn't go all the way in. Why did you do that?"She tapped Jazz on the forehead with her index finger. "Always the scientist. I guess I won't be giving any secrets away if I tell you.I do let him all the way in, but that's before he's ready to come. When he does come, I only want the head of it in, so I can swallow better, which also gives him maximum stimulation and lets me taste every drop.""You really like the taste of it?""I love it. Hell, I crave it. It also gives him an intense come. Sometimes, it makes him pass out for a few minutes. It also gives me the best orgasms.""Then, I want to do it, too. I wanted to do it the next time. That would have been last night, but you beat me to him."Maddie kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I'll let you have it tonight. I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

"Me, too."Danny returned at four to find them sitting in the family room, sipping a glass of wine."We're ordering in tonight, if that's alright with you," Maddie said, regarding him over the rim of her glass."Fine with me. I need a shower after coming back through that traffic." He noticed the peculiar looks both women gave him. He puzzled over it for only a moment then passed it off as his imagination."Sure, dear. Is Thai okay with you?""Great," he called from the stairs."Think we should surprise him in the shower?""No," Maddie replied. "Let's just wait until after we eat, then we'll ravish him."They giggled and had some more wine."Jazz, why don't you take him a glass of wine, but come right back."

"Can't I just give him a quicky?""No! Don't let on to anything. Maybe you could grope him once, but that's all."Jazz poured another glass, then went watched her cute little butt as she climbed the stairs. She wanted to start now, but picked up the phone and ordered the knocked on Danny's door. "It's me with a glass of wine for you."Danny came out of the bathroom, naked. "Gee, thanks, sis."She looked at him. "You look good enough to eat.""You, too, big sister."She went to him quickly and patted his cock. She twirled away from him when he reached for her."Maybe later," she said."I hope so."He showered and dressed. He joined them just as the food arrived. Maddie went to the door and paid the delivery boy, giving him a generous tip. She brought the food into the family room and spread it out on the coffee table."Okay, everybody dig in," Maddie ate, chatting about Jazz's work and other irrelevancies. Jazz and Maddie kept giving each other little knowing glances. Danny didn't suspect a thing. When they finished eating they moved to the sofa. Maddie and Jazz sat beside Danny. Maddie moved close to him, so that her breast pressed against his arm. They spent the next couple of hours watching TV. Jazz grabbed the remote."Hey, this is too tame. Let's watch something with a little zing to it." Her speech was slightly slurred from the wine. She found a naughty movie on the adult channel."Wow, sis," Danny said. "Looks zingy to me."Maddie giggled and leaned her head on Danny's shoulder. Jazz moved to his other side and did the same.

As the movie progressed, Danny began to get aroused. His cock was threatening rebellion saw it and let her hand rest on his thigh. Maddie watched with amusement and she, too, was getting a little warm, and her hand moved to his other was getting really hard, now. He knew he was trapped. There was no way he could hide or shift or do anything about his raging erection."Well, look at this," Jazz said, putting her hand on his cock."My, my," Maddie said dreamily. "I think Danny likes the movie."Danny was blushing crimson. He was almost in a panic. Both women were now toying with him openly."Gosh, Mom, look at this," Jazz said. pointing to the source of Danny's discomfort.

Maddie leaned against Danny, crushing her breasts against him. Jazz leaned in from the other side. He was being squeezed by four luscious breasts. His erection throbbed giggled. "I think we'd better let him in on the little secret.""W-what secret?" Danny stammered nervously."Jazz knows about us, honey.""What? Did you tell her?" Danny was thunderstruck."I didn't have to," Maddie said quietly. "She saw everything, so there's no need to try to hide it any longer. She turned toward him and put her hand on his raging erection. She tugged at his zipper, slowly easing it down."I'll bet he could use a little breathing room," Jazz said. She reached inside his pants and pulled at his cock. "You'd better get out of these britches," she said."Yeah, Danny. Get out of those clothes.""We should do the same, so he won't be embarrassed."The three of them stood up and got out of their clothes. Maddie was done first and she dropped to one knee and took his erection into her mouth. Jazz pressed herself against him and kissed his face, settling, finally, on his pulled back from her and said, "Can we go upstairs? My knees are about to give way."Maddie released him and stood up. "Good idea." She winked at Jazz. "We can give him a real workout on the bed.""Boy, are you gonna get a workout!" Jazz tugged at his hand and led him to the stairs. Maddie followed close behind and patted Danny on the 's hands were shaking. This was beyond his wildest dreams. He could feel his balls filling as he climbed the they got to Maddie's room, she pushed him backwards on the bed. Jazz came up to Maddie and pressed her shoulders."Get on top of him with your back to him. There's something I've always wanted to try."Maddie complied. She lay back on Danny and spread her legs. Jazz took Danny's cock and guided it into her mother's wet pussy."Feel good, Mom?" Jazz's voice was husky with desire."Yes, honey, it's wonderful."Jazz leaned forward and put her tongue at the base of Danny's cock and licked slowly upward, tasting her mother's juice on him. She licked upward until she reached the point where the head of Danny's cock entered Maddie's pussy. She lingered there, using her tongue to massage Maddie's clit and the head of Danny's shuddered with delight at the feel of his sister's soft tongue. His body twitched with pleasure, which caused Maddie to moan softly. Maddie took his hands and placed them on her stopped licking and looked at them. "She has nice ones, doesn't she, Danny?""Oh, God, yes," Danny murmured.

He caressed Maddie's nipples causing them to become got up off him suddenly and rolled Danny over so he was on top of her. "Fuck me, Danny, fuck me!"Danny plunged into her warm, wet pussy. Jazz moved up beside him and touched her lips to his ear. "Doesn't she have a lovely pussy, Danny? So soft and sweet. Very tasty, too."Danny was beside himself with lust for these two incredible women. His strokes got a little lay beside her mother, her hands wandering over Maddie's breasts. "Don't forget, Mom. You promised.""I haven't forgotten, honey."Danny looked at them, still fucking his mother's lush pussy. "What's going on?"Maddie ran her hands up and down his back. "I promised Jazz that you would come in her mouth. She wants it very much. Is that okay with you, baby?""God, Mom! You guys are going to kill me!" He stroked a little faster. In a few seconds, he was ready. "Better get ready, then. I'm about to blow."Maddie moved in time with him, to hurry his climax. "Now, baby. Give it to Jazz. Give her all that lovely juice.""Now!" Danny yelled and pulled out of his mother's cunt and straddled Jazz's head. He expected to thrust all the way in and flood her mouth. Instead, Jazz held him off as Maddie had told a cry of joy, Danny erupted into her mouth. Jazz swallowed as fast as she could to keep up with his spurts, her tongue ravaging the underside of the head of his cock. Maddie pressed her face to Jazz's pussy and added to Jazz's ultimate seemed to go on for hours, but finally, Danny rolled over to his side, with Jazz unwilling to let go of him. Finally, she was just too weak to hold him any more."See?" Maddie cuddled up to Jazz. "Didn't I tell you he was fantastic?""I've never experienced anything like that." She looked over at Danny. He was breathing hard, but he was dead to the world."How long does it take him to recover?""Just a few minutes. It really hits him hard when we do it that way.""Then I have time for something." She pushed Maddie's legs apart and fastened her mouth to Maddie's shivered with delight as Jazz's tongue did its magic on her clit. It didn't take long at all for her to have another delicious orgasm. She put herself between her children and cradled their heads to her breasts."Oh, my sweet babies." A tear coursed down her cheek. A tear filled with joy, love and relief. She felt sure, now, that she could put Jack's memory to rest at last. She still loved him, but she would no longer feel the burden caused by his death. She felt peace at last. Her view of the future was now filled with love for her children. She had to admit, too, to a thrill of lust. They were both hers, once and for all.

AN: Ok, how did you like my tester fic. Review and tell me so that I can know for reference in other fics I have planed. Thanks to all my readers. This is Magarmy, see you next time space cowboy….. Shit wrong show.


End file.
